Geschichte:The last Samurai/Kapitel 045
Ayumi öffnete langsam die Augen. Die Situation kam ihr unglaublich bekannt vor: alles tat ihr weh und sie befand sich stark bandagiert in einem Bett. Das Mädchen blickte sich um. Auch den Raum kannte sie gut. Damals, als sie den riesigen Seekönig besiegt hatte, hatte sie einiges an Zeit hier verbringen müssen. In einem Stuhl an der Wand saß Adalbert und schlief. Er sah vollkommen übernächtigt aus! Wahrscheinlich hatte er die ganze Nacht hier verbracht. Beschämt beobachtete ihn Ayumi bei seiner wohlverdienten Ruhe. Es tat ihr Leid, ihrem Freund solche Sorgen bereitet zu haben. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Maria trat ein, ein Tablett mit Essen in der Hand. Sie bemerkte Ayumis geöffneten Augen und stieß einen lauten Schrei aus. „Ayumi, Kind!“ Mit Tränen in den Augen rannte sie auf das Mädchen zu und drückte sie. „Ich habe mir Solche unglaublichen Sorgen um dich gemacht! Wie konntest du mir das nur antun?“ schluchzte sie völlig außer sich. „Zu denken, du könntest es allein mit Valnet aufnehmen! Er war ein Flottillenadmiral!“ „Maria...“ keuchte Yumi, da diese die Umarmung verstärkte. „Entschuldigung...“, antwortete diese und ließ los. Nun, da Ayumi ihr Gesicht aus der Nähe sah, erkannte sie Freundin. Vom, anscheinend vielen, Weinen waren sie geschwollen und dunkle Ränder waren ein Zeichen der Übernächtigung. „E... es tut mir so leid!“, stammelte Yumi entsetzt. „Wie lange war ich denn bewusstlos?“ „Nicht allzu lange – bloß einen Tag. Wie kommt es, dass du dich jedes Mal, wenn du nach Deep Village kommst, in Gefahr begibst?“ Maria lächelte leicht, und auch Yumis Mundwinkel zogen sich etwas nach oben. „Maria... ich habe doch gesiegt! Das bedeutet, dass ich meine Mission erfüllt habe – und ihr eure. Ihr könnt diese Insel endlich verlassen!“ „Oh nein, wir bleiben hier.“ Maria sah das Mädchen gutmütig an. „Dieser Ort ist unser Zuhause geworden! Wir haben hier Freunde und eine Stamm- Bar, ein Haus und eine Katze. Wir kennen den Bürgermeister und jeden Einwohner; die Stadt und jedes noch so kleine Gässchen! Und da der Orden nicht mehr da ist, können wir auch nicht mehr verlegt werden. Außerdem ist sowieso die Zeit für den Ruhestand gekommen.“ „Es ist schön, dass es euch gut geht“, sagte Yumi glücklich, weil ihre Freunde es waren. Plötzlich ertönte eine leise Stimme: „Ayumi?“ „Sie ist wach, Adalbert!“, antwortete Maria laut, dann sagte sie noch einmal an Yumi gewandt: „Ich lasse euch beide jetzt mal allein. Adalbert mag es nicht so gerne, wenn ich bei seinen Untersuchungen anwesend bin.“ Somit erhob sie sich vom Bett und ging nach draußen. Adalbert gesellte mit leicht leidendem Gesichtsausdruck zu Yumi. „Ich weiß, sie kann nicht anders, aber sie bedenkt leider nie, dass andere Patienten noch schlafen wollen!“ Er blickte Ayumi ernst in die Augen. „Das, was du getan hast, war nicht sehr klug.“ „Ich weiß, es tut mir Leid, dass ich so unüberlegt gehandelt habe! Aber Valnet ist tot und ich lebe.“ Der alte Mann lächelte, doch Yumi meinte kurz Sorge in seinen Augen aufblitzen gesehen zu haben. „Wie ist mein Zustand?“ „Du hast viele Wunden. Der Großteil sind Alte, die wieder aufgeplatzt sind, du hast aber natürlich auch Neue. Doch die Wunden sind nicht dein Problem.“ Das Mädchen sah ihren Freund fragend an; der seufzte und fuhr fort: „“Du hast dich vollkommen überanstrengt! Du hast mehr Kraft verbraucht, als du überhaupt zur Verfügung hattest!“ Der alte Arzt schüttelte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf. „Ayumi, was stellst du nur immer an?“ „Wann...“ „In einer Woche.“ Das Mädchen war erleichtert. Sie hatte erwartet, viel länger nicht mehr trainieren zu dürfen! „Versprich es mir! Nur Meditationsübungen, sonst nichts. Auf keinen Fall körperliche Anstrengungen!“ Ayumi nickte und blickte sich um. „Bei mir war doch dieser Junge...“ „Er schläft im Nebenzimmer. Er hat dich trotz seiner Verletzungen bis hier her getragen! Du solltest ihm wirklich dankbar sein...“ „Wie geht es ihm?“ „Seine Wunden sind tief, aber er hat keine ernsthaften Verletzungen. Er wird wieder!“ Die Schwertkämpferin atmete erleichtert auf. Zum Glück ging es dem Junge gut! „Hast du wenigstens etwas aus dem Vorfall gelernt?“ fragte Adalbert plötzlich spöttisch. „Ja.“ Der alte Mann zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ach, ehrlich?“ „Ja, aber ich werde es dir nicht verraten“, antwortete Ayumi ruhig. Die Nachricht von Valnets Tod hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer in der Stadt Deep Village verbreitet und die Leute feierten seit Tagen ununterbrochen. Ayumi hielt sich von diesen Festlichkeiten fern, sie verbrachte die Zeit lieber im Haus, wo sie sich mit ihren alten Freunden über alte Zeiten unterhielt. Akio war immer noch nicht aufgewacht, was allerdings den Grund hatte, dass Adalbert ihm regelmäßig Schlafmittel einflößte, damit er besser genesen konnte. Seine Begründung hierzu war schlicht, dass er „solche Jungen“ kannte und „so einer“ garantiert nicht auf ihn hören würde, wenn er ihm befahl, er solle im Bett bleiben! In dieser Zeit vergaß Ayumi niemals ihr ursprüngliches Ziel. Wann immer sie konnte lud sie Vorräte auf ihr Boot, denn auf Melody Island konnte sie nicht nachladen! Die Insel war einsam und abgeschieden; der Ort, der ihm am nächsten war, war eine Woche entfernt. Am Abend des dritten Tages auf Deep Village war Yumi endlich wieder bereit, aufzubrechen. Sie verabschiedete sich noch beim Haus von Maria und Adalbert, die das schon von ihr gewohnt waren, und spazierte, unauffällig wieder auf ihren Stock gestützt, durch die Festlichkeiten hinunter zum Hafen. In den Gassen roch es nach Alkohol und Essen und die Leute tanzten und sangen ausgelassen miteinander. Yumi lächelte, als sie sah, wie gut es ihren Schützlingen wieder ging und hoffte, dass es diesmal auch so bleiben würde. Diese Leute hatten wirklich mehr als genug durchgemacht! Das Boot lag nach wie vor ruhig im Hafen und schaukelte auf den sanften Wellen des Meeres auf und ab. Die Schwertkämpferin machte sich daran, es loszubinden, als sie plötzlich eine laute Stimme zusammenzucken ließ. „HALT, WARTE AUF MICH!“ Sie blickte sich um und entdeckte Akio, der keuchend auf sie zugerast kam. Es schien ihm gut zu gehen und das Mädchen war froh, ihn wieder auf den Beinen zu sehen. „Was ist?“ „Willst du etwa ohne mich abfahren?“ Der Junge stützte, völlig außer Atem, seine Arme an den Knien ab. Ayumi blickte ihn völlig verwundert an. „Ich dachte, du wolltest mich mitnehmen!“, fuhr Akio fort. „Wann habe ich denn das behauptet?“ „Wir sind doch Partner!“ „Falsch, wir Partner, als wir gegen Valnet gekämpft haben. Tut mir Leid, aber ich muss jetzt los.“ Sie machte sich wieder daran, den Knoten zu lösen. „Du hast mir das Leben gerettet!“ „Und du mir, also sind wir Quitt.“ „Wir sind miteinander verbunden, ob du willst, oder nicht!“ Yumi fuhr wütend herum. „Warum willst du wirklich mit?“ Der Junge schrumpfte kleinlaut in sich zusammen. „Ich habe nichts zu Essen und bin pleite. Alles, was ich hatte, war auf meinem Boot und das hat die Marine geschrottet.“ „Bleib doch hier, die Leute helfen dir bestimmt, wenn sie erfahren, dass du ihr Retter bist!“ Akio schüttelte bloß den Kopf. „Bitte, nimm mich mit! Ich falle dir auch bestimmt nicht zur Last!“ Die Schwertkämpferin seufzte. „Gut, spring rein. Aber ich gebe den Ton an, damit das klar ist!“ Großadmiral Senghok hatte den Kopf in seine Hände gestützt und seufzte. Warum traf ausgerechnet ihn der Fluch des D.? Seine Ziege meckerte leise, als es an der Tür klopfte und ein stämmiger, nervöser Soldat eintrat. Ein Neuer. „Was gibt es?“ Der Soldat salutierte und rief: „Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Sir, aber es gibt schlechte Neuigkeiten!“ „Hat Garp wieder versehentlich einen Stützpunkt zerstört?“ „Nein, Sir!“ „Hat Dragon einen Stützpunkt zerstört?“ „Nein, Sir!“ „Hat Monkey D. Ruffy schon wieder einen Samurai besiegt?“ „Nein, Sir!“ Senghok atmete auf; dann konnte es ja nicht so schlimm sein. „Was ist dann?“ „Flottillenadmiral Valnet wurde besiegt!“ Der Großadmiral sprang auf. „War das nicht der...“ „Ganz genau der, Sir!“ „Wer war es?“ „Ayumi the Dragon!“ Senghoks Mund klappte auf. Valnet hatte kurz vor der Beförderung zum Vizeadmiral gestanden. Somit hätte er als erster und jüngster Soldat das Amt des Konteradmirals übersprungen! Die einzige Bedingung war Ayumi the Dragons Kopf gewesen. „Sollen wir das Kopfgeld erhöhen, Sir?!?“ Senghok sank in seinen Stuhl zurück. „Jaja, legt ruhig noch etwas drauf.“ Der Soldat salutierte noch einmal förmlich, dann verließ er endlich den Raum. Großadmiral Senghok legte den Kopf in die Hände und seufzte.